A New Beginning
by V.I.D Vishii
Summary: Thalico songfic to One Day Too Late by Skillet


**Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or One Day Too Late**

* * *

Hades kept looking at Thalia standing by the window in the Hades cabin. He knew Thalia and Nico were more than best friends. He knew all she wanted to do was join him in Tartarus but she gave him her word. She was planning something, that much was certain, but the question was what?

Thalia watched the campers and gods, memorizing every face. She knew she should be crying too but she been feeling numb ever since Nico went back into Tartarus. She barely left his cabin anymore. It was where they spent most of their time together.

Annabeth looked at the next shroud and then at Thalia but Thalia wasn't at the window. Assuming she was coming outside to say something about Nico, she handed Alice's shroud to the Stolls so they burn it and picked up Nico's shroud. Just before she picked it up One Day Too Late by Skillet started playing from the Hades cabin.

_Tick tock, hear the clock count down,_

_Wish the minute hand could be rewound;_

_So much to do, and so much I need to say,_

_Will tomorrow be too late?_

There was nothing more Thalia wanted at that moment then to go back to before she and Nico closed the Doors. Before she promised not to go after him. If only she didn't decide to wait for tomorrow to tell him she loved him.

_Feel the moment slip into the past,_

_Like sand through an hourglass;_

_In the madness, I guess I just forget,_

_To do all the things I said..._

The memory slipped from her mind as her eyes went to the antique hourglass she got for Nico's birthday. That was the only time she forgot to give him a goodbye kiss before she had to leave with Hunters.

_Time passes by,_

_Never thought I'd wind up,_

_One step behind;_

_Now I've made my mind up..._

She turned the hourglass over and watched the time pass by. She never thought he would chose to go back to Tartarus. He was always one step ahead but not this time. This time nothing would stop her.

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder;_

_Gonna make every minute last longer;_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget,_

_'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it;_

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies;_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me;_

_Make a change, make the world a better place,_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late..._

_One day too late..._

_One day too late..._

She turned the hourglass over just before it finished. She had forgiven Nico. He was the only logical choice. Percy and Annabeth were needed to bring both camps together and no one else had any chance of surviving. She had finally replaced her anger at Luke with love again. He was always gullible. Jason had stepped back into her life but he wasn't the same boy she took care of. There wasn't much wrong in her world but it could be better.

_Tick tock, hear my life pass by,_

_I can't erase and I can't rewind,_

_Of all the things I regret the most I do..._

_Wish I'd spent more time with you;_

She heard the last grains of sand join the pile. She couldn't erase him from her mind but she couldn't live when everything reminded her of him. She only wished she spent more time with him.

_Here's my chance for a new beginning,_

_I saved the best for a better ending;_

_In the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see;_

_You'll get the very best of me..._

Nico wanted her make a new beginning, so she was. One that meant she wouldn't have to hide her love for him anymore. He would get the very best of her, to make up for everything.

_Time passes by,_

_Never thought I'd wind up,_

_One step behind;_

_Now I've made my mind up..._

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder;_

_Gonna make every minute last longer;_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget,_

_'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it;_

_(Today!) Today, I'm gonna love my enemies;_

_(Today!) Reach out to somebody who needs me;_

_Make a change, make the world a better place,_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late..._

When Thalia first started playing music, Greek and Roman alike, stopped moving. Thalia hadn't played music since she and Nico closed the Doors, they had thought she would never play it again. Her friends and the Hunters ran to the cabin door but when they found out it was locked moved to the window but that was locked too. When they looked through the window they hoped to see her singing and dancing around not sitting and staring at Nico's antique hourglass. Something was wrong but no one knew what until Thalia pulled a knife from her sleeve.

_Your time is running out,_

_You're never gonna get it back!_

_So make the most of every moment,_

_Stop saving the best for last!_

The music is a cover up. That thought kept repeating over and over in Hades head. He knew whatever she was planning had something to with Nico. As the last verse started playing, her plan was brought to the light and he disappeared, scaring those around him.

_(Today!) Today, I'm gonna try a little harder;_

_(Today!) Gonna make every minute last longer;_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget,_

_'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it;_

_(Today!) Today, I'm gonna love my enemies;_

_(Today!) Reach out to somebody who needs me;_

_Make a change, make the world a better place,_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late!_

_One day too late!_

_One day too late..._

_One day too late..._

_One day too late..._

Thalia removed the knife from its hiding place. She heard pounding and screams coming from the window but she ignored them. Her friends and family would be okay without, they had each other. She looked at Nico's photo one last time and she brought the knife to her wrist. Hands wrapped around her waist before she could press the blade into her wrist. She dropped the knife, there was no need for it anymore. Hades had understood her plan. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar feeling of shadow travelling.

There were only 2 entries to the Hades cabin and both were locked. They pounded on the glass, screamed at her not to do it but it was in vain. She looked at Nico's picture before bringing the blade to her wrist and then Hades was there wrapping his arms around her waist before shadow travelling out. Happy that Hades stopped being selfish for once and helped others on his own; they walked away from the window wanting to talk to Thalia but they only saw the other campers and gods. Where had Hades taken her?

Nico drove his sword threw another empousa. He pulled it out quickly preparing for the next attack but it never came. He heard a female laugh that sounded familiar and turned towards it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the reflection of the Gorgons. Tightening his grip on his sword, he took one last look at their reflections but they weren't there anymore. He hoped he imagined them. He didn't think he could fight all of them at once, not in his current state.

Sometimes when there weren't any attacks he would Thalia's voice behind him but it disappeared quickly. When he first went looking for the Doors she came with him to see him off. Being able to hold her in his arms again was what kept him alive. This time he wasn't so sure he would ever see her face again.

"Nico?"

And her voice was back.

"Nico, it's me."

It sounded like she was getting closer but that couldn't be real. She was safe back at camp with Percy and Annabeth. She would get over him and live the rest of her life. Arms wrapped around his waist,, just like Thalia did when he cooked breakfast for her in the mornings.

"You don't need to stay here anymore" her voice said in his ear and Nico realised that this was real.

"Thalia?"

"Yes." And that was all Nico needed to pull her into his arms placing a kiss on her head.

"I thought I would never see your face again." he said into her hair.

She raised her head looking into his eyes. "I wasn't going to leave you here again." she said bringing her lips to his.

* * *

**If you want another one-shot following on from this one, leave a review or PM me.**

**-Vishii**


End file.
